


nightmare wrapped in a dream

by Imthedemoninyourhead



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthedemoninyourhead/pseuds/Imthedemoninyourhead
Summary: Ciel get's hot and flustered under his silk bed sheets; over his demon. He never imagined that he'd feel this way about another never mind a demon... A demon he formed a contract with. Will his sensual dreams become reality due to an overload of teenage hormones or stay a figurement of his imagination due to his stubborn nature...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction I have also published this on wattpad. I own none of the characters I hope that you enjoy. :3

Ciel left the manor behind him with out a second thought he needed to get away for as long as Sebastian possibly would let his before tracking him down; which probably wasn't to long. It was all in attempt to get away from the heated thoughts; from the man behind the cause of these thoughts his highly attractive demon butler. He steadily walked not wanting to flare up an asthma attack and need his demon to run to the rescue again like per usual in all the recent situations he'd gotten himself into. As he walked he wrapped himself in a cocoon of lies and denial trying to use the fresh crisp air as a fix hoping the wind would just carry away his attraction to the older male, to all the other males he'd received arousal from since his hormones had sparked an increasing need for sexual pleasure. He walked with his shame and embarrassment alone having a war with his mind trying to convert the inevitable to keep the social class standards high for the Phantomhive name in what he called honour for his deceased parents. To keep the family name living on he was trying to live a lie with the arranged marriage fiancée his parents had chosen, Elizabeth Midford.

 

After what seemingly was a safe silent stroll with himself a pit of fear ignited in his stomach causing his heart to skip beats and he breaths to quicken with panic due to the distance between the manor and himself as he felt an unrecognisable presence hiding in the depths of the dark over grow around him draw closer. The presence of the other become more apparent as he heard the crunching of the dried up autumn leaves as they took each and every step closer to the open area Ciel was walking across. Raspy breaths of the attacker becoming more audio able until these breaths were against his uncovered pale neck. He found no use in running and was glued to the spot in fear anyway, the attacker didn't leave much time for Ciel to say the one name that would get himself out of this problematic situation before they pressed a chloroform drenched rag of material over his facial orifices. Everything became a sudden blur as his eyes became extremely heavy due to the sudden fatigue caused by the drug and involuntary passed out into there arms as he was whisked away out of sight of others to an abandoned area....


	2. Chapter Two

The young Earl slowly awoke from his sleep forcefully caused by the chloroform drenched rag of material. He felt a heavy cold metal around his wrists and ankles as he tried to move his entire body trying to ease the aching shooting through his small frail body, receiving no satisfaction only echoing clangs as the metal chains smacked against each other repeatedly ricocheting in the dark dank room. As he began to stir fully from his lucid dream state as he heard heavy locks open in the distance, the bright orange light causing his eye's to squint making him nervously realise that he'd lost his eye patch along the journey here. The light became less of a problem when a large silhouette of a man blocked most of the sunlight radiating through the doorway, they only held a little light source themselves only having a small melted down candle in a holder for once they entered the seemingly dark void of a room. Loudly the heavy oak door slammed back into place as the attacker entered the room completely. Their face was the only thing visible in the candle flame revealing an eerie, unwelcoming face wearing an unpromising facial expression of menace.

 

Ciel tired to speak to call for Sebastian suddenly feeling desperate enough for his help despite the denial he was still fighting internally about his true feelings, but only managed to let out a raspy sound having a small coughing fit hurting his dry sandpaper like throat. All he managed to receive out of his desperate attempt to plea for his demon butlers help was a manic laugh followed by heavy thuds of booted feet edging closer to him. Dust raised from the dirt ground only adding to the heavy feeling of his now burning lungs that begged for fresh clean air; not like the over used dust filled air in this room he was imprisoned in. The man stood in front of Ciel smirked from ear to ear at his finding of the rich young Earl chained up before him. Teasingly the catcher rubbed a large rough, hard skinned thumb over his cheek receiving a slight whimper of discomfort and fear as a reward. It didn't end there as he tailed his large rough hand along the young boy's jaw line down his slender neck. Only when the hand travelled lower down his chest and abdomen with increasing painful pressure did he realise how little he was now wearing. Goosebumps formed on his skin not only from the chill of the room but the increasing fear bubbling in the depths of his stomach. Suddenly his thighs were grabbed with and increasing strength his smaller weaker body couldn't handle causing him to give out a broken high pitched feminine scream. A lump formed in his throat as they slide their hands harshly up his thighs, he shamefully got slightly aroused by one of the sensitive areas of his body being touched but the fear out weighed it all. Ciel managed to find enough voice through the pain and fear to calling out for Sebastian's help nearly losing his Voice. Brightly the seal glowed and burned in a comforting way because he knew that he was heard by the demon and that he'd soon be rescued like the damsel in distress he always seemed to become.

 

Sebastian whipped his head up suddenly pausing his current task when he heard the distant broken call of his young master. He gave out a heavy sigh. Of course he'd known Ciel had left the manor he could feel the distance that had started to form the further away he got from him but he hadn't expected him to get into more trouble yet again. Quickly he dropped all tasks at hand to run and rescue him for what felt like the hundredth time since the contact was first formed. It took the demon a matter of mere minutes to reach the destination Ciel was trapped at. Stupidly the attacker left the door unlocked meaning he didn't have to break down the heavy oak door meaning he had and even bigger advantage, he cold enter the room almost silently and easily blend into the darkness. Carefully he opened the door to catch the sight of a flustered, scared and aroused Ciel. Sebastian couldn't help but give a smirk at the sight and felt a twitch of arousal in his crotch. Taking soft large strides he moved closer directly with absolutely no fear of the large built man in front of 'his' Ciel. The young Earl had caught sight of Sebastian and squirmed around desperate to be helped out and taken back to the manor. It just caused the demon's arousal to grow as he enjoyed the sight more and lick his perfectly plump lips in response. The catcher was oblivious to the dark presence of the demon thinking the young boy was thrashing around in a panicked attempt to escape his grasp. He was soon corrected as Sebastian quickly sliced into his throat deeply with a perfect precision causing him to instantly fall to the ground causing the dust to float up. The attacker slowly choked and gargled on his blood as he twitched and died onto the dirt floor around a pool of his own blood and the remains of other unfortunate victims.

 

Ciel tugged at the restraints with the last of his energy trying to get Sebastian's attention off the now limp and lifeless man on the floor. Sebastian looked up at Ciel his eye's directly meeting the slowly closing eye's due to the fact that the chains raised the Earl of the floor closer to his height. He patted the corpse looking for the key's as Ciel passed out slightly out of pure fatigue after the days events. Once the butler retrieved the key's he unlocked them slowly so he didn't wake his worn out master or hurt him with the rugged metal cuffs. When he'd retrieved him he held him protectively against his warm, broad chest. Slowly but quicker than a humans pace Sebastian travelled back to the manor to bathe and let Ciel have a well needed rest.


	3. Chapter Three

Ciel slowly arose to his butler removing the remaining clothes he was wearing; ready for a much needed bath. He felt extremely filthy after the touches he'd just received from the kidnapper. "You're safe now my Lord." Sebastian declared with a slight smile, trying to supress his slight problem in his lower regions. The butler scooped the young boy up with care and carried him into the bathroom that was already prepared for him.

 

Sebastian gently lowered the young Earl into the steaming, lukewarm. rose petal scented bath water knowing it was one of his favourite scents because it reminded him of his mother who'd passed on to the next life. After he'd placed Ciel in the bath he removed his pristine white gloves with his teeth finger by finger before placing them on the seat of a chair. The removal of his tail coat caught the attention of the Earl instantly as he knew that the demons figure was revealed much more without it on. Ciel received a signature smirk off Sebastian as he knew he was gaping at him slightly in anticipation wishing for him to remove more clothing to get an even better look at the body beneath them. He rolled up his crisp ironed sleeves as he went to grab the soap, he was getting looked up and down as he was faced away from the young Lord the main focus of his gaze on his ass. The raven turned and caught this biting his inner cheek to supress a chuckle of slight amusement at the attraction and expression Ciel displayed on his usually emotionless face. 

 

 

When Sebastian stepped closer to Ciel again returning with a water jug and soap he quickly averted his gaze away from his butler; biting his lip in aroused guilt. This only seemed to increase the demons want for his young master and slight amusement at the situation. The butler planed to tease his young Lord as he bathed him just wanting the stubborn boy to submit to him. As he kneeled down to fill the water jug he leaned closely to Ciel's face before sitting up. "I'm about to pour the water to wet your hair my Lord." Sebastian said, receiving a nod of understand meant from the younger male. Slowly the whole jug of warm water was poured onto Ciel making him flinch in slight surprise despite the warning he was given causing Sebastian to let out a small chuckle. The frown the younger was wearing slowly began to vanish once soap was being gently being massaged into his scalp and hair by the man he quite stupidly trusted; even though he knew and had witnessed the nature of the creature. Slowly the demon slide his hands down Ciel's neck lathering his torso and back with soap. Soon receiving shivers and discreet whimpers as Sebastian's large hand started to travel closer to his sensitive pelvic area. Feeling desperate to stop the sounds fighting to escape his all ready slight parted lips, he tried sinking underneath the water to escape the so called cleaning. To Ciel the rubbing and cleaning of his legs especially his inner thighs and crotch felt like pure torture. The smirk Sebastian wore didn't help his case it only seemed to make him more turned on and further embarrassed. His cheeks flushed a soft pink. In attempts to hide his emotion filled facial expressions the small male tried sinking deeper into the water and turned his head. His wet hair flopped into his face until he gave in and sunk down completely using rinsing the suds out of his hair as an excuse for this. Even though Sebastian usually just pours another pitcher of water over him. 

 

Ciel suddenly sat up out from under the water gasping for breaths of air since he'd tried to hide under the water for as long as he possibly could away from Sebastian's looks. He was greeted with a smile from Sebastian and a welcoming soft, fluffy towel. Hesitantly the young Lord raised up of the surface of the bath tub holding his hands in front of his member to his semi-hard member. Sebastian didn't fail to take a sneak peak of his masters entire dripping wet body before he gently patted his slight bruised skin caused by the kidnapper. He whisked Ciel up quickly holding him bridal style in one arm as he pulled the plug to the bath. After he walked out of the en-suite bathroom to dress 'his' young Lord for bed.


	4. Chapter Four

After Sebastian had dressed Ciel in his large night shirt for bed he let his lay down, tucking him securely in his silk and soft bed sheets to make him feel comforted. He picked up the candle holder and bid the young boy good night with a soft smile before exiting the extravagant bedroom. As Sebastian walked towards the door the room became darker making Ciel realise how exhausted he truly was. His eyes lidded over and he almost instantly as he fell into a slumber the last thing he heard was the soft clicking of his bedroom door.

 

'Ciel's dream'

Ciel was a top of his desk his paper work slowly filtering to the floor to join the rest of the newly made mess. The demon practically tore the young boys clothes off with impatience tossing the scraps of material onto the already littered floor. As his shorts were torn off he let out a sensual moans as his member sprang to life at the thought of Sebastian cramming himself inside his small entrance. He laid staring up and his butler with arousal glazing his eyes over making his stubborn nature submissive; feeling needy and desperate to receive pleasure. Not from his self or Elizabeth. He needed it from his 'man'. In a teasing manor Sebastian slowly removed every article of clothing letting them door beside his feet. Ciel didn't waste any time before he started ogling the well built man in front of his very eye's. The raven cupped the smaller males member in his hands gently circling his thumb over his tip receiving a string of moans and dribbles of pre-cum. As the rubbing became pumping in a rougher motion Ciel's moans followed panting. His body became heated and sweaty due to pleasure the butler was giving him. "P-pl-please m-more." Ciel managed to groan out as a demand to Sebastian. In resonse to the order he gladly climbed onto the desk and slowly thrusted into the frail male.

'end of dream'


	5. Chapter Five

Sebastian heard his name being called by the younger from down the hall. Instantly he climbed out of bed not that he needed to rest he just liked to lay down and think to himself but it'd been interrupted. He grabbed the candles he kept alit for these kinds of frequent emergencies since the child received a lot of bad memories and nightmares because of his past. Only Sebastian ever went into the Earl's room especially at night. Quickly he dashed to the bedroom as he neared he caught the sounds of panting making him open the door as quickly as possible only thinking of the worst since Ciel suffered with bad asthma.

 

Flinging Ciel's room door open caused Sebastian to catch quite sight of the young man. Some how due to all the trashing around in his sleep Ciel had managed to cause his night shirt to ride up his body. The sweat caused his body to gleam in the candle light, twisted and tangled in his sheets. Sebastian's eye's flashed with interest and arousal wanting Ciel right that moment but he tried to conceal his lustful emotions. He walked closer to his young master placing the candle down his bed side cabinet. "Young Master? Wake up!" Sebastian said in a slightly raised voice shaking his shoulder trying to wake him from his deep slumber. "U-um Seb-Sebastian please, pl-please fill me up." Ciel moaned out before he woke up to Sebastian to see him in his face leaning over him.

 

Ciel blushed hiding his face knowing Sebastian could still see the blush even in the dim light so turned his head away from his gaze. He wriggled trying to hide his obvious erection over the male butler. When he realised he couldn't get untangled out of the bedsheets despite his frantic thrashing around, mainly in attempts to hide his boner. He gave in. "Help me, Sebastian." Ciel said with a tinge of a whine in his voice still slightly reluctant to let him help. This earned a slight chuckle and teasing to follow in hopes that it would make him give in finally. "Are you sure that's all you'd like some help with my Lord?" Sebastian asked in a seductive, deep tone of voice making the Earl blush darken. Reluctantly Ciel nodded, realistically wanting to admit he wanted the demon. His pride prevented him from admitting what he truly wanted and that was the clothed erection he could blatantly see through his butlers now snug fitting trousers. Slowly Sebastian helped the younger out of the twisted cocoon he'd managed to get himself into. Whilst taking his time he didn't fail to take a good look at Ciel's flustered body still squirming in discomfort on the bed.

 

As soon as he'd been freed from the blanket trap he gave out a frustrated sigh and pulled down his night gown in the already to late situation; Sebastian had already caught sight of his boner and knew he was the reason because of the words Ciel cried out before he woke. The chuckle that escaped his butlers lips only fuelled his flustered anger. "Would you like me to make your erotic dreams about me a reality my Lord or do you wish to continue your attempts at pleasing your self?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity also just wanting him to give into his sexual desire's and accept him. He'd already caught the younger trying to please himself beneath his bed sheets and a few times in his study when he thought that he wasn't lurking around. His great hearing also helped him know exactly what was happening at the opposite side of the closed door. Ciel flashed a deadly glare in Sebastian's direction trying to keep grasp of the pride that was slowly slipping through his finger tips. "N-no." The young master stuttered out. Gradually the raven leaned down to the height of the Earl. "Is that an order not to?" The raven stared into his eye's willing for him to give in needing his own release becoming sexually frustrated himself. All this had happened over one attractive, young male human. Right now though it was the least of his concerns the fact that he'd developed feelings and emotional attachment to a human he'd formed a contract with because as a demon he needed a release. They were highly sexually active creatures, the rejection he kept receiving from Ciel was hurting his ego and groin as the wait was becoming more unbearable by the second. Ciel's arousal could be smelt by the demon and it was driving his sexual desire insane. 

 

Ciel did some debating and accidently blurted out with no self control just want. "N-no Sebastian, I need you that's an order I'm no good at pleasing myself yo-you're a demon... You're good at right?" He looked down in embarrassment at what he'd just admitted, whilst Sebastian didn't wait long before he started to remove his waist coat and shirt. The dropping of the clothing items immediately grasped the young Earl Phantomhive's attention his eyes widening at the view of the well chiselled porcelain skinned torso and muscular arms belonging to Ciel. "I'm going to give yo all the pleasure you could handle all in one night." Sebastian said as he reached over slipping the night shirt over his head and threw it to the ground, leaving Ciel vulnerable and naked. 

 

Once Sebastian had removed the rest of his clothing and climbed onto the bed crawling towards Ciel's leg's spreading them apart rubbing them in the process. Ciel gave out soft whimpers and whines of pleasure as his warm sensitive thighs were rubbed. The demon placed his head in-between the youngers legs and used his long wet muscle to lap at his entrance slowly. He swirled his tongue in circles around his rim before pushing it in closely followed but two slender finger's all in attempt to stretch and lubricate him. Submissively Ciel spread his leg's more and moaned out at the feeling of being stretched licked out by Sebastian as he started to thrust his fingers and a third as he swirled his tongue around his anal walls to moisten them. The demon gave out a slight moan of his own as the youngers walls contracted around his fingers and tongue. He used his free hands to fondle Ciel's tentacles and pump his member that leaked pre-cum almost automatically. 

 

After Sebastian stretched the younger enough he slowly pulled out his tongue and fingers, licking up the pre-cum dripping slowly down from the tip of his member humming in pleasure at the taste before he sat up. "umm young master to taste so good." The demons comment caused Ciel further embarrassment. "Pl-please, just h-have me." The Earl managed to pant out to him as he lined up his own throbbing, pre-cum coated member to the still tight heat radiating hole. Quickly he trusted into him getting a scream of slight pain but mostly pleasure as he entered pushing an inch in each few seconds giving him little time to adjust to his size. Not really wanting to ear 'his' master he waited a minute or two for him to adjust to the increase in size once he'd gotten him self to Ciel's prostate before he pushed towards Ciel's bundle of nerves deep inside. When he successfully hit these nerves he received an in sync moan of appreciation. The demon butler gradually started to thrust partially in and out of the smaller male slowly and gently. That was whilst he adjusted to the human form beneath him and found all the correct spots to please them both wanting his little 'pet' to scream out his name and hear all the sensual sounds he could create with that small yet mouth of his. "A-aggh-ahh more Seb-Sebastian." The small human panted and moaned out. With compliance Sebastian eventually trusted with all his strength and speed he could muster that wouldn't break the frail bodied human underneath him. He passionately kissed him to give him a taste of himself that still lingered on his lips and tongue. Soon Ciel's body couldn't take anymore of this his head thrown back, his back arched and he releases spirting all over his stomach and Sebastian's torso with an ecstasy filled scream.

 

Not long after Sebastian released heavily and fast into the small human with a low rumbled groan of pleasure before he pulled out completely. Getting a small tired out whimper from Ciel. The raven placed a soft kiss on the exhausted boy's forehead tucking him into bed climbing out. A grab weak grab of the arm stopped him and he turned to look down at Ciel. "Wait, please stay Sebastian... I-I love y-you stay with me till I wake." Ciel finally admitted to his demon lover. Sebastian gave Ciel a curt not and climbed under the covers to join him as requested. The weak young male snuggled up to Sebastian for warmth. " I love you to; Ciel Phantomive." he admitted the words he'd always wanted to hear the use of his name made his heart flutter slightly before he fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
